Underbrawl
by Persondynamo222
Summary: An idea I got where Undertale is a fighting game.
1. Introduction

Hello. This is Persondynamo222 here. And I was laying in bed and an idea came to me. "What if Undertale was a fighting game?" So, this may sound a bit dumb, but I'm going to give details on the Underbrawl idea.

So, the final boss will be Omega Flowey, which is fitting.

Feel free to submit characters, which must be from the official game, no OCs, and I will think about 3rd party fighters.


	2. Frisk

(The first character up is, obviously Frisk, the Pacifist route master. But in this they will be in Neutral route, so they so not mind if a few monsters dust.)

Name: Frisk

Occupation: Fallen Child

Entrance: They sit up from a patch of flowers and looks towards the screen. Then after they get up, they say a phrase.

Outro: They jump up and down repeatedly (If won), they fall to the ground and their SOUL shatters (If lost)

 **Story**

Intro: The human from the surface, Frisk, awakens in a dark cave. They realize that they must fight to survive. During their travels, they hear that the 7 human SOULs can free them and bring great power. So off sets Frisk to gather the SOULs to escape the Underground

Before the final boss: Frisk has come a long way to Asgore's castle. And after battling the king of the mountain, they looked everywhere for the SOULs. But they were not there. He then heard a laugh from behind and turned around, coming face to face, with a plant monstrosity. It's name, was Omega Flowey. Now they must fight to not only save themselves, but to also obtain the 6 human SOULs within the beast.

Outro: After defeating Omega Flowey, Frisk gathered the SOULs and opened up the barrier for them. But after thinking about it, they left the barrier open for all of monster kind. Frisk now occupies the position as the ambassador of monster-kind.

 **Moves**

SOUL Blow: A standard attack that can be charges and that sends their SOUL toward the opponent and hits them, like a punch. It also sends them flying a small distance if fully charged. It takes a while for it to fully charge.

SOUL Smash: A downward attack that can be used both on the ground and in the air. Once hitting the ground, the SOUL that was launched from Frisk will cause a small shockwave. If an ,opponent is on the ground they will get stunned as well as the damage is depending on how close they are to the SOUL when it lands on the ground. If it hits them directly, it will do a ton of damage, if far away and the opponent is hit with the shockwave at the furthest range, they will receive little damage, if they are in the air and get hit by the SOUL they will get a lot of damage done to them.

DETERMINATION: An upward "attack" that heals Frisk. They throw their SOUL into the air and whoever is under the SOUL will get healed 1/4 of their current health. It is not considered an attack because it deals no damage to the opponent, but it is like a double edge sword because it can also heal the opponent.

DETERMINATION BLAST: Frisk's ultimate attack where they call for the SOULs and the 6 SOULs blast the opponent with their damaging ways from the Omega Flowey fight from Toby Fox's Undertale

 **Quotes**

Into: "Oh. Hello!", "I don't want to fight!", "Hello mom!" (against Toriel), "Sorry Sans. But I must..." (against Sans), "Pappy..." (against Papyrus), "C-can I even harm fire?" (against Grillby), "You wanted me to fight, here I go! I won't hold back!" (against Undyne), "Alphys. Why are you fighting?" (against Alphys) "Your burgers are amazing. Did you want a compliment for once?" (against Burgerpants), "Stop posing please." (against Mettaton), "S-spiders!" (against Muffet), "You fell into the void? That sucks." (against Gaster), "Chara! I don't want to fight!" (against Chara), "Hi dad!" (against Asgore), "S-Sans! What happened to you?!" (against Error!Sans), "Why are you grey?" (against Core!Frisk), "Are you, me?!" (against themself)

Outro: (All these first ones are for in they win.) "Hehe!", "Sorry!", "Sorry mom." (victory Toriel), "S-Sans. I hope you don't give me a bad time latter." (victory Sans), " Oh gosh. Sans will be mad!" (victory Papyrus), "Should have gave me that discount for being friends with Sans." (victory Grillby), "Guess you are not as strong as you boast." (victory Undyne), "Please. Stay to inventing next time." (victory Alphys), "I was wrong. Your burgers are bad." (victory Burgerpants), "O-okay. Now to get you back to normal!" (victory Error!Sans)

(I know I said no OCs. BUT I never said anything about AUs. If you want any characters in this, let me know and I will think about it.)


End file.
